Toy Story 3
by DekaGreenRanger
Summary: A group of Andy's toys send a malfunction Buzz to Taiwan, but when Hamm finds out that the malfunctions are happening around the world the toy company issues a recall, now a group of toys under Woody's leadership must venture to Taiwan save Buzz from doom
1. Opening: Handy Hans

One rainy and stormy day, in an old-fashioned Taiwanese toy factory, a white-haired, pony-tailed man with a long white beard and a medium complexion of about 40 worked diligently in his dull, gray, one-windowed laboratory. He was dressed in a red, buttoned down shirt, with Hawaiian flowers, and was holding a bag of silver robot parts. This man laid them out flat on a small operation board, took from his pocket a screwdriver and steadily worked on his creation piece by piece.

Interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone, he took the phone from his other pocket and answered, "Hello? Yes. Hi sir!" There was a pause as he listened to the person from the other end... "What do you mean there is another toy recall? There are several of 'em. Look man! My people and I simply just don't have the time to be fixing up and checking out recalls every five seconds. I don't care whether it was made here or not. There can be a recall for every toy made in Taiwan in the book for that matter but this will not be taken care of right away. Call me back and let me know when you're ready to be a part of this one this time!"

Annoyed by the matter being argued via the phone, he hung it up and slammed it into his pocket. Mr Kagoy was finishing his model. This was Handy Hans, whose body consisted of a plush toy body with a waffle-like back, a pair of blue overalls, a round head with a bluish, metallic beard, pocket-knives for feat, short arms, a pull string at his back, and a very small top hat. Mr. Kagoy looked at it with glee, proud of his re-created piece.


	2. Video Gaming

It was a sunny day at the house of Andy Davis. In his room, Hamm, the piggy-bank and Rex, the big green dinosaur wearing a goldfish bowl on his head with yellow darts were playing the Buzz Lightyear video game. After a series of slamming of buttons, Rex cheered in excitement, because he has won over Hamm.

"Ugh! Great! I lost to you again. This is the third time this week!" Hamm grunted.  
"You don't get it Hamm. I have had far more experience with this game!" Rex argued.  
"But don't you have any idea how much I wanted to break that high score record!? It will serve me well to score whoever scored a 16000. It's not that easy to defeat Zurg, let alone, earn a score that high"  
"That would be me"  
"Oh..."

In the middle of their conversation, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, and Woody joined them and gave a look of challenging, smiling look.

"What's this about earning the highest score?" asked Buzz, nudging at Hamm.  
"He wants to learn how to defeat the Evil Emperor Zurg... like me!" Rex interjected. "And beat the highest score," Hamm added.  
"I scored the 16000!" bragged Rex.  
"You had to be really good at the game to get a score like that!" Jessie encouraged.  
"I know something you guys don't," Woody interjected, changing the discussion topic.  
"Yeah? What's that?" asked a curious Rex.  
"Did any of you remember that Andy is going away for his dad's this weekend?" asked Woody.  
"Oh yeah! I bet Andy is excited to go. I thought I heard him say he's taking Buzz with him." Hamm replied.  
"Me?" asked a surprised Buzz. "Oh yeah. I think he's taking a bit of a gamble on this one. I remember when he wanted to take Woody to Cowboy Camp but didn't want to because of his bad arm..." Hamm told him.  
"Don't remind me." said an annoyed Woody with his arms folded as well as turning his eyes to the side.  
"With or without Buzz, I'm sure Andy will have a great time." Rex told them as Hamm and Jessie nodded their heads.

Someone approaching, can be heard from a distance away. Woody listened carefully asking the gang, "Does anybody hear something?" But what Woody heard was the footsteps and commotion of none other than Andy Davis as he was on his way to his room.

"Quick guys! Andy's coming! You all know what to do!" alerted Woody as he dashed his arms around.

The toys quickly ran back to their respective locations but Jessie and Buzz laid flat down just where they were.


	3. Disappointments

Andy dashed into his bedroom frantically, excited about something. He picked up his green backpack from the floor and packed away a flashlight and some magazines that had sat on his desk for some time now. Seeing Buzz on the floor, he decided to take Buzz with him. He picked up his Buzz and started flying him around. He had pressed the red circular button on the right side of the chest controls, but much to Andy's surprise, only his left wing made it out of his jet pack. Andy was surprised to see this.

"Hey, something's not right here!" Andy said to himself. Andy then pressed the green button, but only for Buzz's voice box to play the static, blurred speech of "Buzz Buzz Lightyear t-to to the rescue!"

Andy did not like what was going on with Buzz but couldn't help but to press the red, rounded rectangle button beside the blue and green buttons.

"To Infi-fi-fi-fi-finity... and beyond!" Buzz's voice box broke out.

Distracted by the opening of his bedroom door, Andy turned his head to see his mom entering his room. Andy put down Buzz and turned to her.

"In case you don't know yet, Molly and I are ready to go." Andy's mom told him firmly but in a frustrated manner.  
"But mom, my Buzz isn't working and I wanted to take him with me over to dad's this weekend." Andy replied.  
"Well like I told you before, toys can't last forever." his mom said as Andy grabbed his backpack, placed it on only one shoulder and they both exited the room at once, closing the door.

After they exited, Buzz blinked his eyes and sat up, taking a good look at his limbs. With Woody in front of them, he, Jessie, Hamm, Rex, Bullseye, Bo Peep, and a few others slowly approached Buzz with concern.

"Buzz?" Woody called quietly to him. "Are you alright"  
"I don't know, Woody... I don't know," was Buzz's only reply.  
"Try activating your jet pack again!" Rex encouraged. Buzz did so by pushing his red button for his wings but again, only the left wing came out. He pressed it again and made it go back in.  
"Woody! Buzz! Think hard. Do either of you remember when Sid captured you? Did anything happen to Buzz?" asked Mr. Potato Head. "Did Sid damage you?" asked Bo Peep without giving them any time to respond to Potato Head.  
"I can only think of him tying me to a rocket." Buzz responded but in a monotone and still looking down.  
"Don't you also remember when those mutants of Sid's fixed you after you were missing an arm?" asked Woody.  
"Yup." replied Buzz. "I also remember it was after trying to fly out the window. Maybe it has something to do with that"  
"Who's this Sid?" asked a curious Jessie.  
"You don't want to know. Trust me." answered Woody as he turned to her with his arms folded.

"He tortures toys! Just for fun!" Rex interjected.  
"But anyway, I'm sure Buzz will be fine." Hamm affirmed, but he thought again. "Or is he? What about when Andy first got him for his birthday?"

Going back to the first time Andy had him, there was Andy's old bedroom with the wall covered in a light-bluish background coated in a pattern of white clouds in two different forms. There was only Hamm, and Rex interviewing Buzz and Woody watching them carrying on his face a look of annoyance, with his arms folded.  
"So Mr. Lightyear, talk to me. What do those buttons actually do?" asked Rex.  
"Well these are my spacesuit controls." Buzz replied. "I use this button here to activate my jet pack."

He pushed the circular red button and both his wings unleashed before them. "Wow! Cool!" Hamm and Rex said in awe of Buzz.  
"But what about the others?" asked Hamm.  
"Well these are emergency communication features such as..." he tells them just before pressing one of the three buttons on the right of his spacesuit. Four alarm-like buzzing sounds buzzed from within. "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!" Buzz's voice-box shouted. He then pressed another button and sounded his voice-box a speech of "It's a secret mission - an unchartered planet!"

Rex approached him, shaking his hand. "WOW! That is so cool! I'm your biggest fan Buzz! I wanna a Space Ranger just like you Buzz! How do I become one?" Rex spoke at him. Woody's annoyance, now grew into more anger as he shouted, "Don't you all get it! He's not a Space Ranger! He's a Space... toy! He's electronic! He's plastic, and Andy, a human being plays with him! He's got you all fooled!!! This is sad." Woody then stormed off, leaving Hamm, Buzz, and Rex alone.

Back to the current action, Buzz was still sitting on the floor, feeling pretty bad about not working well for Andy, and the gang of Andy's toys checking on him.  
"Yeah, he was working just fine back then if you ask me." Rex inputs.  
"Don't feel bad Buzz." said Wheezy. "I'm having problems with my squeaker, and I just got mine changed too." Wheezy muttered once more as he let out a heavy cough, falling backward but Woody managed to catch him before falling completely to the floor.

"Wheezey, did you try looking for any more speakers in Andy's toy box?" asked Woody.  
"I did, but Sharky said there weren't any, right Sharky"  
"Right!" Sharkey yelled out to him as he, a troll, and a spinning clown top hung at the opening of Andy's green toy box. Woody just stood there looking forward. Bo Peep used her cane to pull him back, and took him by surprised. Woody choked and coughed a bit, as he held his nape.

"OW! Say Bo, you at least warn me before you do that?" asked Woody as he quickly recovered from his minor choking.  
"Woody, I assure you that Buzz had many adventures now, and Andy's mom is right. He's been through a lot. Toys don't always last forever." Bo Peep explained to him.  
"But Bo, just think about how upset Andy seemed when he found out Buzz wasn't working"  
"Oh... If only Buzz could still remain in the same condition as when he first came into Andy's room."

Upon the red table, and yellow desktop, Hamm sat at Andy's laptop computer. Interrupting Woody and Bo Peep's conversation, he yelled, "Hey guys! I got some bad news"  
"Bad news!?" Slinky barked at him. All of their attention then went to Hamm. "What is it Hamm?" asked Rex as he walked over to the desk.  
"According to an article here, the Buzz Lightyears are all being... RECALLED!!!" replied Hamm.  
"Recalled! That can't be. I mean... how can this be???" Mr. Potato Head jolted in disbelief.  
"You see he's not working! Do you not?" asked Slinky with a defensive and authoritative tone of voice.  
"I know that but... Andy and... his destruction may be near..." replied Potato Head.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Jessie.

An idea struck Woody's head but wanted Rex to work with him...

"Guys, it's alright, it's okay. I have an idea. Rex, you with me"  
"Sure..." Rex answered but was not fully sure where Woody went with this.  
"You're not thinking we should replace him, do you?" asked Jessie with authority.

"NOOO! NO! NO!" Woody shut his eyes and nodded his head at Jessie. "Buzz, look at your scanner, where were you made." Woody said to Buzz. Buzz opened his scanner, seeing only the out-graved "Made in Taiwan" text.  
"Well... according to this, I was made in Taiwan," Buzz told Woody.  
"Taiwan? Okay, Rex and I were thinking that if we ship you to Taiwan, they will fix you there and you'll be all better and Andy will start playing with you again! Right guys!" Woody explained.  
"Know what? I actually like that idea." Slinky said half to himself.  
"Me as well..." said Mr. Potato Head.  
"Good!" Woody grinned. "Everyone listen up."


	4. Plan of Action

The gang was eager to help Woody with his plan. Everyone cornered Woody as they listened closely while he explained his plan of action.

"So here's the plan." Woody started. "So. We pack up Buzz, we ship him to the Taiwan toy factory, they fix him and we're good. Or rather he's good. They they'll ship him back to us. Hamm, go on the Internet and look up the mailing address to the Taiwan toy factory"  
"Okay, but just one problem Woody." Mr. Potato Head stated. "In what box are you gonna ship Buzz in?" Woody thought for a second. "How about one of those boxes?" asked he, dashing his finger at the group of three boxes under the window where the lamp stand stood.  
"But what if Andy complains about one of his boxes being missing?" asked Mr. Potato Head.  
"He has so many of 'em, Andy won't even notice." argued Woody. "Besides, which is more important? Buzz or a box"  
"He's got a point there," interjected Hamm.

Later that day, after the sun had set, Woody, Buzz, Bullseye and Rex were outside walking down the street. Rex was pushing down the box as he slowly walked.  
"So Woody, are you sure this is going to work?" asked an unsure Buzz.  
"Absolutely." assured Woody. "You go to Taiwan, they fix you up, check you out, they send you back, and Andy's happy"  
"I hope so. I don't want Andy to come back to find that I'm not here." Buzz replied. They stopped walking when they came to a mailbox.  
"I'm sure it's just something minor. You'll be fine." Woody affirmed. He then walked over to the box and opened it for Buzz to step in. Buzz as well walked over to the box.  
"I hope so." Buzz told them, as he stepped one of his legs into the box. "Until then... farewell partner." Buzz flashed his hand at Woody.  
"Farewell Cadet Lightyear." Woody saluted from his hat.  
Buzz put his whole self into the box. Woody shut it and tapped it shut with the mail sticker that had been on the side of the box. The sticker labeled the address to the Toy Factory in Taiwan. With Bullseye's help, Woody still struggled to pick up the box. When the whole box was removed from the ground, Woody was barely able to hold each end with both hands. Just when the struggling continued, Woody could only carry the box over Rex and gently placed it over his back, just able to push the thing, causing Rex to flatten his body to the ground.

"Hurry Woody! This hurts!" cried Rex. "I am trying!" Woody grunted, still pushing the box, while at the same time, standing over Rex. Woody managed to keep the mailbox open and push the box in. Woody jumped off Rex back, when he sighed in relief.  
"Mission complete guys, we're headed home." Woody stated as he saluted with his hat again and they simultaneously began their walk back home.  
"I really do hope it is something minor and that Buzz comes home in time for Andy." Rex told Woody.  
"He'll be fine Rex." affirmed Woody once more. 


	5. News of Mystery

The next afternoon in Andy's room, Jessie lied on Andy's bed looking depressed about something. Both Potato Heads had stood in front of their log cabin house. Woody, Rex, Slinky and Rocky, the body builder was playing Go Fish with the Buzz Lightyear cards. Hamm was on top of Andy's desk on his laptop, surfing the internet.

"So you guys sent Buzz away, huh?" asked Mr. Potato Head in a depressed tone, "Go fish," he added as he threw out one of his cards.  
"Man! Everyone seems really bugged about the whole Buzz being recalled thing!" Rex complained.

Wheezey approached them.

"I'm surprised that I never got recalled because of how my squeakers keep breaking up on me!" said he.  
"You're gonna be fine Wheezey," replied Woody.  
"So will Buzz too?" asked Jessie, sitting up on the side of Andy's bed.  
"Let's hope so," said Woody. "Let's hope so"  
"Or not!" Hamm alarmed. Everyone's attention now went to Hamm. "Guys! You have to see this!" Hamm yelled out to everyone.

Jessie jumped off Andy's bed and walked over to the bed. Everyone playing the card game, threw the cards on the floor and walked over to the desk. They climbed up upon the chair to get to the desk and looked into Andy's laptop.

"I just happened to be searching on the internet, and look what I found," Hamm told everyone. Hamm then turned the laptop to everyone's view. This was a YouTube video of how the Buzz Lightyear toys get recalled back to Taiwan. In the YouTube video is a reporter on a news report. The news anchor explained,

"In other news today the ever famous Buzz Lightyear action figures are being recalled. Fans of the popular toy and their owners have been complaining about series of malfunctions. Day by day the toys have been unloading off of shelves and they are currently being shipped to Taiwan for checking and repairing. If you or your child is an owner of this toy, you are being urged to ship yours to Taiwan ASAP."

"We just made a big mistake!" Woody shouted out, throwing his arms around. "We should never have sent Buzz to Taiwan"  
"Do you have any idea what you guys have done!" confronted Mrs. Potato Head.  
"I feel just as guilty as you do Woody!" cried Rex. "How are we going to get Buzz back now"  
"TriCounty Airport?" Hamm figured. "And you're right! Sending Buzz off to Taiwan was a bad idea. What if Andy comes back early huh? How do you think he'll react when he finds that Buzz is missing huh?" Hamm approached them, in a confronting manor.  
"Then we'll all go missing!" Woody said with a serious expression, taking a few more steps toward them.


	6. Plan of Rescue

Woody continued, "Buzz and some of you guys came all the way to Al's apartment to save me from being shipped off to some toy museum in Japan. Now while that toy is all the way in Taiwan, we'll go that far to save the toy that saved me from Al and from Sid. It's my turn to return the favor. Etch, DRAW!"

Etch drew a map of the city, showing where the airport was. Using a pencil and another sheet of paper, Woody copy drew the map onto that sheet of paper.

"Bullseye, Jessie, Rex, Slinky, Hamm, and Mr. Potato Head, you're all with me." Woody demanded. "We'll make another trip to the TriCounty Airport, just like before, only this time, we're actually leaving this country"  
"We're right with you Woody," replied Jessie.  
"I encourage you all! Do a great job getting him back and don't go to any toy you don't know!" Mrs. Potato Head reminded them.  
"Good luck guys." said Wheezey.  
"Woody. I wish you and you comrades the best of luck." Bo Beep told Woody warmly as she approached him, while at the same time, placed her hand on his chest.  
"Listen private! Good luck!" shouted the little green army soldier. Woody and Bo Peep looked down at the guy. "Just be sure to bring him back in one piece for me. Okay?" he cried once more.  
"You bet I will." Woody replied.  
"I'm really sorry to break up our teary moments here but Buzz can't bring himself back so what are you waiting for?" Bo Peep said once more.  
"Right," replied Woody. "To Taiwan and beyond!"

With that, over the roof of the house, the gang walked down on the thin ledge, lead by Slinky. They all used the back of Slinky to jump off the rooftops like in Toy Story 2. They did this, until Woody, the last one, got off, then Slinky. 


	7. Buzz Meets a New Gang

Meanwhile at the warehouse area of the Taiwan toy factory, many boxes fell where there were other boxes stacked. Buzz managed to break out. He climbed down the series of stacks of boxes until he fell to the ground. When he was trying to find a way out of this place, he saw a shadow approaching from afar. He froze upon seeing the human shadow.  
Mr. Kagoy appeared into the warehouse bay. He saw Buzz lying right in the middle of the floor. He wondered how Buzz wound up in the floor. He picked up Buzz and took him to his lab. Mr. Kagoy placed him though some sort of processing machine where there was an entrance slide loop. However, there were a lot of other Buzz Lightyears in the way. There were a whole line of them, and one-by-one they were blasted by drill lasers, burned with explosives and melted into plastic with flamethrowers. The real Buzz Lightyear foresaw these and dodged past these threats. He just managed to get past the other Buzz Lightyears before there had been too much melted plastic in the way, and navigated to the exit loop.  
When Buzz landed on the floor, he sat up and shook his head from a cobweb, holding his head on his helmet.

"So┘" said a female voice from behind Buzz. "You must be Buzz Lightyear."

Buzz looked up in surprise and turned to see a walking and talking pair of scissors. She had a dark competition, a metal pair of legs, some jean shorts for the joints and appeared to have on a white t.

"Uhh┘ I am," said Buzz. "What might your name be"  
"You can call me Cindy Scissors," said she.  
"Nice to meet you," greeted Buzz. Looking behind Cindy, he saw a group of other toys. "Who are they?" asked Buzz.  
"The other toys that got recalled." answered Cindy Scissors. "Handy Hans, the bed wetter Rosey, no wonder she got recalled. Then, there's the Mini RC, and the annoying Apology Bear, who says "I'm sorry" in almost every sentence. It's so irritating!" Cindy answered.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help it!" said the Apology Bear.  
"You see what I mean?!" asked an annoyed Cindy.  
"Right┘" Buzz replied.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting but how did you get recalled?" asked Apology Bear. "Did your owner send you"  
"No worries," replied Buzz. "And I was sent here by my other toys. But I have to get back"  
"What do you mean you have to go back?" asked Handy Hans.  
"Look," said Buzz. "This may seem kind of strange but my owner Andy went away for his dad's for the weekend and he's returning Sunday night and I have until then to get back to him and have to get out of here now"  
"Whoa! Hold up! Hold up space man! No worries! It's all good." rushed Cindy Scissors. Buzz looked at her with discomfort. She was making him uncomfortable.  
"I'm sorry about your owner!" said Apology Bear.  
"Don't mention it!" hollered an annoyed Buzz.  
"Didn't I tell you he was annoying?" asked Cindy. "Don't he just get on your nerves? Any who, some how or another, you owner will get a new Buzz before he know it. It's all cool."

Buzz with a depressed expression on his face, walked up to the window, looking out of it from the floor.  
"Well you know Cindy," Buzz said. "I just hope Andy isn't worrying much about me and the rest of my friends are doing better over there than I am over here." He finished.

Outside the window, the sky quickly changed from day to night. 


	8. TriCounty Airport

Outside in the neighborhood the following evening, Woody was reading his map and led Jessie, Rex, Slinky, Bullseye, Hamm, and Mr. Potato Head, who all followed Woody.

"Hey Woody, we're not really walking to the airport are we?" asked Hamm impatiently.  
"Of course not┘ until we can find a ride that is." Woody said as he looked up without looking at him.  
"Like that one?" Mr. Potato Head pointed at the nearby Pizza Planet truck.  
"Yes! Potato Head I like your thinking! You're a genius!" Woody told him with excitement as he as well saw the Pizza Planet truck.

They dashed over and they all went into the van. Rex and Woody got into the driver's seat with Woody using Rex's back as his boost.  
Woody commanded, "Jessie, you're in charge of the foot petals. I navigate, Potato Head you operate the lever"  
Jessie got on the floor to operate the foot petals. Mr. Potato Head positioned himself to the lever area. The rest were in back of the van, watching the action.

"This is just like before." Hamm said to Slinky. "Remember looking for Woody"  
"Yeah I also remember Buzz was the driver instead of Woody," answered Slinky."

Mr. Potato Head suddenly heard something squeaking in the rear-view mirror. He looks up and see three little aliens above him.

"Oh, no..." Potato Head panicked.

He pulled the lever. When Woody saw that he did so, he started up the van. Jessie smashed her body on the pedal and the van took off. From out of one of the houses, stormed out a male Pizza Planet employee. He watched in his dismay as the van took off.

"Hey! Come back!" he shouted out. But the van rode off, passing several other vehicles and merged onto a highway entrance ramp, speeding down the city highway. The van passed through other vehicles. There were the sounds of traffic horns as they passed by as well as jamming up traffic.  
Hamm and Slinky flew around all over the place in the impact of the thrill ride.

"Keep onto the petal Jessie!" demanded Woody, warning Jessie that he was on the highway. "Don't let go until I say so! We're almost there guys"  
"Do you have to drive so reckless!?" Hamm struggled.

"I see the green sign for the airport!" Potato Head signaled Woody.

Woody looked further up as saw the green overhead as well, that read "Tri County Int Airport" with a route number 42 inside an interstate symbol with a arrow by the whole text that pointed upper east for the upcoming exit. Woody took that exit.

The Pizza Planet van drove through the sidewalk in an uncivilized manner and the toys exited out. They wondered how they were going to get into the airport.

"Hey Woody, how are going to get in. We can't just walk in freely." said Mr. Potato Head.  
"How 'bout we use those!" Rex told them, as he pointed to the luggage carrier baskets.

Woody looked at them and smiled.  
In the airport the doors automatically opened. In walked 2 luggage carrier baskets. It stopped walking when the door closes because the gangs saw people walking by, as well as the schedule for Taiwan.

"Okay, were in, so we just need to find the schedule for Taiwan." said Woody.

Both gangs studied the schedule, seeing it was the upcoming one.

"It's the next flight!" signaled Slinky.  
"Then we need to hurry up and get there!" Woody replied.

They continued their navigation and stopped at the luggage slide. They just stopped right there. A passerby picked both of them up and placed it on down the slider. The carriers passes the shredded shades.

"Hold on everybody. This is going to be one bumpy ride!" warned Woody.

The carriers slid downward and when they landed on another slider, they busted open and spilled out all the toys.  
"Everyone alright? Good. Get to the end!" Woody determined.

The gang did their best, navigating their way to the endpoint, leaping over other suitcases and whatnot. Trying to navigate their way to the exit, they jumped over other suitcases until they saw what they remembered, the exit ramp.

"Alright guys! There's the endpoint. Jump into that blue bag!" Woody dashed, seeing a blue bag.

But it was Hamm that opened this blue bag by unzipping it, and Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head and Woody that made it in. The rest of them failed to get in. When the blue bag slid down, Jessie looks in her dismay, worried that she and Bullseye would get lost.

"Woody!" Jessie called out to him.  
"Jessie!" Woody called out to her.

Woody froze and fell into the bag when the bag slid down. A luggage handler picked up the bag and placed it on a luggage vehicle. He signaled his partner that they were almost done.  
Jessie had an idea. She jumped into another suitcase, taking Bullseye, Slinky, and Mr. Potato Head with her. Her suitcase slid down the exit slide.

"This isn't good guys. I think we lost Jessie and the rest of 'em." Woody said in the other bag.

When the driver got to the airplane, he got off the luggage carrying vehicle and helped the person up the stairs at the plane to get all the luggage in. When they tossed in the blue bag, it unzipped itself and Woody saw another bag unzipped itself. From that bag, busted out was Jessie. They both smiled upon seeing each other.

"Awesome you made it too! Get over here!" Woody demanded.

Jessie and the others made their way to them and they celebrated that they made it.

"Alright we made!" cheered Jessie.  
"We did it!" said Woody as both Woody and Jessie exchanged a hug.


	9. The Process of a Recall

Buzz had been trying to explained to the gang of recalled toys as to why he had to return to Andy's.

"I know you all may be jealous of me because I have an owner to return home to but there's not much I can do to help." Buzz explained impatiently. "I cannot stay here"  
"Uhh huh. I gotcha." answered Cindy Scissors. "I got recalled to but I know I'mma get replaced. I'm not letting myself be destroyed though"  
"I don't think you get it. Let me explain to you how to recalled process works." said Handy as he was approaching Buzz. "First the owner complains that the toy isn't working, next, then all the owners of the toys complains that it does work, then, the toy factory issues a recall! It's that simple┘"

Buzz looked down and nodded his head in disagreement. 


	10. Exploring Taiwan

Aboard the airplane, in the luggage area, Rex was heard panting. From inside the blue suitcase, Rex unzipped it a popped up from it. Mr. Potato Head busted out as well.  
"Can you please stop that?" asked an impatient Potato Head.  
"But I could barely breath in this thing!" Rex cried. Woody arose from the suitcase as well telling them, "I don't blame ya'. It was a four hour flight, but I think we're almost there"  
"Attention passengers┘ we have reached our final destination at the Taiwan┘" spoke a female flight attendant via an intercom.  
"Or right now..." Woody corrected himself, interupting the flight attendant.

Everyone got out and away. Later when they got out into the city, the gang looked in amazement at the city of Taiwan.

"Wooooow" Woody fawned.  
"I think I need to lay down┘" was all Rex could say in awe.  
"Look at this place!" said Woody in amazement.

They continued their tour down the busy city, wondering aimlessly looking for clues.

"But how exactly are we going to find Buzz in a town like this?" asked Jessie.  
"I had that similar question," added Rex. "But Woody wouldn't dare come all the way out here without a plan"  
"No I wouldn't." replied Woody. "But too bad I didn't get a map of Taiwan from Etch but there has to be some toy around here that knows around this place."

"Like that one?" added Slinky, referring to a Mexican-music-playing, Muraichi-player who had a robotic-like metallic-body, wore a sombrero, and used two wheels for feet that he used to get around. This was Don BB who had "Muy Calente" written on his metal body.

"Looks like he's got a little mexican theme there," said Hamm, shifting his head some.  
"Let's just see what he knows about Buzz," Woody demanded impatiently. The gang walked up to Don BB.

"Excuse me!" called Slinky, "Do you know anything about a space toy being recalled"  
"The name's Don BB, and the name of this space toy wouldn't happen to be named "Buzz Lightyear", would it?" replied Don BB.  
"Yeah! Yeah! That's the one." Woody cheered.  
"I don't know exactly where they are, but I can take you to the toy factory"  
"Would you? We'd greatly appreiciate it." asked Woody.  
"Not a problemo," Don BB said with delight.

With that, the gang followed Don BB down the street.

"Hey Woody," Mr. Potato Head whispered to Woody. "He seems a little suspicious, don't you think"  
"Maybe, but what other choice do we have?" asked Woody in reply as they kept walking, following Don BB to the toy factory.


	11. To Make Ends Meet

Meanwhile in the operation lab┘

"Does this Andy know you're being recalled?" asked Handy Hans.  
"No┘ I don't think he does," replied Buzz. "Why do you ask"  
"Because if he does know you're being recalled, there's no point in trying to return to him because he knows he'll get a replacement Buzz Lightyear." Explained Handy Hans.

"Replaced?!" Buzz asked with shock. "I can't be replaced"  
"Why not?" asked Handy Hans.  
"Does this answer your question?" Buzz lifted his right foot, showing Handy Andy's name printed in black ink.  
"No way!" was Handy Han's only reply.

From outside the room, the gang heard the footsteps of someone approaching. Handy Hans and the others dash away. Buzz and Cindy dropped right to the floor and froze. Mr. Kagoy walked into the room, looking around. Seeing Cindy and Buzz on the floor, he was disgusted that they weren't melted yet. He picked them up and placed them into the destructive machine slide, putting them through the Machine of Destruction.  
Buzz and Cindy slid down the entrance loop. They look in terror as they saw the dangerous obstacle they were up against. They were faced with flamethrowers, laser drills, and explosives. Buzz, knowing how to evade the dangers, led Cindy through the machine without getting hurt. Just when Buzz was able to navigate to the exit without a scratch, Cindy got caught in a rivet in the floor. Buzz and Cindy could feel the heat getting hotter and hotter. Buzz flipped upward, unintentionally letting go of Cindy as she got caught.  
"Buzz!" she called, feeling terrified, as she was about to prepare to be melted.  
Buzz turned, seeing what has happened to her. He tried go to back and rescue her but only to be blocked by melted plastic. However, he manages to grab Cindy across the flow. It seemed as though they were out of reach but they just manage to grab each others' fingers. Buzz pulls her across the melted plastic and they slide through the exit loop.  
Buzz and Cindy sighed in relief as they have made it out the Machine of Destruction.  
"So I see both of you were lucky enough to have made it through the Machine of Destruction. I applaud you." Handy Hans approached the two. "Most toys that get put through that thing never make it out"  
"You've been in that thing before too!?" asked Cindy.  
"Indeed," Handy Hans said dully.

Meanwhile, Jessie, Rex, Slinky, Bullseye, Hamm, and Mr. Potato Head were looking tired as they followed Woody, who followed Don BB, down the busy streets.

"I'm curious," said Hamm, "How much closer are we to Buzz"  
"Patience is a virtue Hamm," replied Woody. "We're getting there"  
"Correction Cowboy!" corrected Don BB. "We are here, but this is the warehouse area where new toys are made and manufactured. They are distributed from over there. I still remember this place like the back of my hand"  
"Were you made here in Taiwan?" asked Potato Head.  
"Yup!"

The gang looked up, seeing a vast, tall yellow building. Woody slid open the door and led his gang in the door, that was only barely open.  
When they all entered, a small horse-like winding toy approached Bullseye. This toy was part horse and part dog. Bullseye thought he was challenging him as he grunted, looking down at him. Woody, as do the rest of the gang watched this happening.  
"Hey Bullseye, not right now!" Woody intervened. "We don't have time. Right now, we have a mission to complete."

Giving Woody a look of innocence, Bullseye stepped back some.

"Follow us." Don BB continued.

With that, the gang continued to follow Little D and Don BB somewhere.

Back at the laboratory, Buzz and Cindy have looked in terror at Handy Hans who slowly approached them with an ominous look on his face.

"It's time you joined your other selves┘ where you belong." said Handy in a dull threatening monotone.  
"And I think he belongs with us!" said Woody as he and the others busted in the room. The other three turn to see them.  
"Woody!" Buzz called out to him with enthusiasm. Buzz approached him, "How did you and the guys make it all the way up here"  
"It's a long story Buzz!" Woody replied. "I'll explain on the way back"  
"Thanks," said Buzz warmly as he placed his shoulder on Woody.

Cindy Scissors approached them, "Woody? Buzz"  
"Yup." Woody answered.  
"Could I come too?" Cindy was hesitant. "I┘ I┘ I┘ mean I would like to be a part of Andy's┘ I want to be one of y'all"  
"Of course you can," Buzz and Woody said simultaneously.  
"C'mon. Let's get out of here," Woody delight requested.

Just as the gang was on their way out the door, Handy Hans dashed before them, blocking their way. 


	12. Grand Finale: Jessie vs Handy Hans

The gang was all ready as Buzz and Cindy followed the others on their way out the door until Handy Hans sped past them and blocked the doorway. They all looked at Handy in discern.

"AHH!" Handy screeched. "None of you are going anywhere"  
"Get out of our way. We have to get back home to our owner!" pleaded Buzz.  
"Don't be stupid Buzz! That kid won't hold on to you forever!" Handy argued.

Buzz stood there before him defenseless, not knowing what to say next. Cindy Scissors turned back and saw the window and an idea struck her mind.

"Buzz! Window!" Cindy tapped Buzz. Buzz and Jessie saw what Cindy saw.

"Go guys! I'll keep Handy busy. Take this rope and go!" Jessie called as she went and grabbed the nearby rope. Jessie tossed the lassos-wrapped rope over to Rex, who managed to catch the other end. Holding it, he climbed his way to the window, thanks to the desk and chair.

All of Andy's toys, except for Jessie, had climbed out the window. Jessie was the last one out, but Handy Hans dashed at her.

"Woody!" Jessie screamed. "HELP!"

Woody and Buzz turned back but she just managed to fall to the floor on her own. Woody and Buzz continue their course until Jessie sees something and tells everybody.

"Look it! Look it! A go-cart." Jessie told everyone.

All of their attention went to the go-cart.

"Good thinking Jessie!" said Slinky.  
"Jessie, you're a genius!" said Woody. "Buzz and I will ride Bullseye! Rex you hook the Go-Cart to him! NOW"  
"Aye General Woody!" called Rex.

Rex and Jessie hooked the rope to the go-cart and on Bullseye. When they did so, Woody and Buzz boarded Bullseye. The rest of Andy's toys boarded the go-cart.

At the window of the toy factory, Handy Hans used a rope of his own and climbs out the window, as Andy's toys did to escape. He hooked his rope to the go-cart, as he saw it was about to take off.

"Everyone on board?" asked Woody.  
"Yup. Everyone on board and accounted for!" said Hamm.  
"Good!" as Woody faced the front. Woody took off his hat and rose Bullseye up a bit. "Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" called Woody.

Bullseye and the go-cart took off and sped down the street. While Hamm and Rex were just sitting back enjoying the ride, Hamm saw something from behind and nudged Rex. Rex looked back to see Handy Hans climbing on another rope, trying to get at them.

"Hey everybody!" alarmed Rex. "Handy Hans 3:00!"

Everybody, except for Buzz, and Woody turned back as well to see Handy trying to get at them.  
"I'll go stop him!" declared Jessie.

Jessie went back with determination and went down the robe to get at Handy Hans. They both had some sort of clash. Handy Hans swung at Jessie with his hands. Jessie tried to block his attacks but it seemed that Handy Hans really wanted to get her out his way as he slashed his arm into the air at Jessie. Jessie head just disappeared!

"Jessie!" called Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Cindy, and Slinky in terror.

But a few seconds later, Jessie's head rises up and Jessie shows that Handy only accidentally cut the rope and didn't even harm Jessie. Jessie gives Handy Hans a devious smile. Jessie lets go of the rope like so.

"Bye bye, Handy Hans!" teases Jessie as she waved to him.

Handy Hans screamed in terror as he was sent flying down the street, and scrapped his body down the street. Mr. Kagoy, who just happened to be at a store across the street, found a damaged Handy.

"Hey? How'd this get out here?" Mr. Kagoy asked himself. He went to the factory and put Handy Hans through the Destruction Machine and melted him into plastic. He made sure he was really destroyed this time.

Back outside at the go-cart, Jessie was back with them.

"I'm glad you're alright Jessie" said Slinky. "You had me worried there for a sec."

Rex and Hamm sighted in relief. Jessie smiled at Slinky and the others.

"Good news everyone!" said Jessie. "We're that much closer to the airport."

Everyone smiled in success, as they weren't that far away from the airport and Buzz was safe a sound.


	13. Closing: The End

Back home, all of Andy's toys were on Andy's bed, surrounding Etch a Sketch with the text "Welcome Home Andy", just like in Toy Story 2. They all wore smiles on their faces, while they awaited Andy's return.  
Andy entered his room, coming home from his dad's and picked up one of the three green aliens. He turned to his desk and saw a pair of scissors.

"Hey cool! A fancy looking pair of scissors!" said he, seeing Handy Hans.

He walked over to his desk and before he could even touch Cindy Scissors, his mom entered his room.

"Andy, your dad wants to see you downstairs!" said his mom.  
"I'm on my way down!" replied Andy as he put down the alien and dashed out his room to see his dad.

Buzz and Woody looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey Buzz, how do you feel now?" asked Woody.  
"Perfect, never better," Buzz said with a smile.

Bullseye leaped down off Andy's bed as he heard that barking of Buster as he busted into Andy's room. Bullseye and Buster played with each other.

"Aren't they just perfect playmates?" asked Cindy Scissors.  
"Yeah┘ but not like good ol' Buzz though!" said Woody as he barely heard Cindy.  
"Really?" asked Buzz.  
"Yeah" replied Woody. "Recalled or not┘"  
"It's good having Buzz Lightyear, safe and sound in Andy's room!" Wheezey intervened.

The gang jumped off Andy's bed and gave each other a group high five as they safely landed on the bed. They celebrated on a job well done.

The End. 


End file.
